Sixth Brother
The Sixth Brother is an Inquisitor and the main antagonist of Star Wars Disney novel, Ahsoka. He was defeated and killed by Ahsoka Tano. He was described as tall with unnatural-looking grey skin, piercing ice-blue eyes, broad shoulders, and distinctive scar-like markings on his cheeks, nose and chin, making him sinister in appearance. Background Personality Arrogant and sadistic, the Sixth Brother had no qualms about killing those who stood in his way to draw out his prey, force surrender or obtain information. He was very good at espionage and interrogation, and was easily annoyed by the incompetence of Imperial Interrogators. He also was avid in his hunt for Jedi, and was willing to overlook a Force-sensitive child he was seeking in order to hunt "bigger prey". Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' The Sixth Brother was powerful and had a strong connection to the Force. Although he was not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader or Ahsoka Tano, the Sixth Brother was still one of the most powerful Force-users of his time. **'Telekinesis:' The Sixth had some skill in the use of telekinesis and utilized it either as offence or defense. **'Force Dash:' The Sixth Brother utilized Force Dash to move at amazing speeds. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' The Sixth Brother had some skill in lightsaber combat and was a powerful, albeit rather sloppy duellist; he lacked finesse, but made up for that in brute strength. He possessed enough skill to deflect blaster bolts and throw his lightsaber with deadly precision. Despite this, however, his skills were inferior to Ahsoka Tano's as the ex-Jedi proved to be more than a match for him even without her lightsabers, ultimately killing the Sixth Brother by causing his lightsaber to explode. Weapons and Equipment Lightsaber The Sixth Brother's valued weapon and possession is his red lightsaber. *'Double-bladed spinning lightsaber:' The Sixth Brother had built a red double-bladed spinning lightsaber. It would remain in his possession until his death, when his lightsaber exploded due to Ahsoka Tano stealing the lightsaber's kyber crystals while it was activated; after the Sixth Brother's death; Ahsoka Tano took his lightsaber components and imbued the Kyber crystals with the Light side of the Force to construct her two white-bladed lightsabers. The Kyber crystals in the Sixth Brother's lightsaber were taken from the Coruscant Jedi Temple, as Ahsoka could recognize them through the Force. Role in Ahsoka At one point a Jedi, the Sixth Brother fell to the Dark side and swore loyalty to the Sith and the Galactic Empire. Trained by Darth Vader alongside the other Inquisitors, he began hunting down surviving Jedi and Force-sensitives. To this end, he studied records taken from the Jedi Temple to further combat his enemies. During an assignment to track down a Force-sensitive little girl named Hadala Fardi on the planet of Thabeska, the Sixth Brother heard about a Jedi on the farming moon of Raada, where he learned from Jenneth Pilar, an information broker working with the Empire on the moon, that a Jedi or Padawan had been involved in an uprising by a local farmer community opposing the Empire's plans for Raada. During the uprising, teenage farm worker Kaeden Larte had been captured and tortured for information. The Brother scoffed at the techniques used on Larte by the imperial officers stationed on Raada, which proved ineffective. The Sixth Brother learned that Larte was then broken out of the Imperial base by a Force-sensitive being; the former Jedi Ahsoka Tano. The Sixth Brother then tracked Larte and the other farm workers who rebelled against the Imperial presence to a set of mountain caves far from the settlement. Kaeden surrendered herself to the Inquisitor, but her friends soon attacked the Dark side Adept. The Sixth Brother deflected the attacks of the farmers, killing them with sickening ease. As a show of strength to further intimidate Kaeden Larte, the Sixth Brother then threw his lightsaber at the Rodian farmer, Kolvin, who was instantly cut in half and killed. When Ahsoka Tano returned to Raada, she discovered that the the Sixth Brother had kidnapped Kaeden. Ahsoka was also in the process of rebuilding her lightsabers, and heard the kyber crystals in the Brother's double-bladed lightsaber sing to her through the the Force. During her battle with the Sixth Brother, Ahsoka used the Force to pull the crystals from his lightsaber. His lightsaber then became unstable and exploded, killing the Sixth Brother once and for all. Trivia *Like the Fifth Brother, the Sixth Brother is described as a member of an unknown, gray-skinned species; it is unknown if the two are members of the same species or if this is merely coincidence, and Ahsoka seems to imply that the coloring of the Sixth Brother may not have been natural. He was also noted as having strange, tattoo-like markings and blue eyes. It is also unknown whether the Sixth Brother's position was filled by another Inquisitor following his demise. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Dark Jedi Category:Main Antagonists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic book villains